


【赫海】  这个他  26

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [28]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  26

26  
飞机降落的轰鸣还潜在耳底，万年配角的黑发女孩跨着疲乏的步子游晃在宽阔的机场通道里。红眼航班的旅客，倦怠孤苦地歪立着，大厅的履带将行李缓慢地传递，一条循环的黑河。玻璃窗外蒙蒙亮，空间壅塞又空荡，仅剩多语言的通知播报和箱底滚轮的咕嘟声响。头脑呆重，她正迟钝地发着愣，在清寒的凌晨时分接到了李赫宰的电话。  
“到了吧，晚上见？”话音清脆高扬，她一时都不习惯，同他从前的沉静过于不同。  
像肩扛的包袱终于被卸下大半，总算出了一口顺畅的气。  
那样的夷愉，引得女孩也嗤声笑，神志游远了又拍回身上，颇有趣味地道，“这一大早的，是想我啦？”  
那头传来的声音，夹杂的竟然是少年初识之时表达的生涩无奈，“咱们一个多月没见了”。  
飞机上的睡眠不稳不足，此刻恍如隔世，焕朗的骤变反而被她全然体味了，“我可不敢打扰你，就你们家那口子，一坛子醋”，调笑也轻柔，随着他欣然，一时超越了对自己事务的烦躁。果然未看错，这二人叠加一起以后的疗效。  
“现在知道忌惮，之前睡人家的时候，坦然得很呢”，也就犯过这两个错误吧，来来去去揪着不放其实不像李赫宰的风范。那头的醋罐倒还没打翻，这边的酸味已经穿越声波而来。  
女孩苦笑着提高了调子，“嚯，我就指望你睡他的时候跟我一样无所谓！”  
相处年生太长了，历程了然于心，她自然是知道什么话能让男孩哑口无言，也是刻意发挥，在试探他的忧患不安留存几许。  
电话里声息断绝了，仅剩浅的鼻息，她都能想象到他的表情，空沉无色的。答案明确了，又心下不忍。还是打起精神来讲，“好啦，我说错话了。晚上我过来，你自己找个理由跟他报备吧。”  
他们还不能告诉李东海，让他如何反应呢。给人一听这男女二人组像一场阴谋的导演，轮番上阵一样，毛骨悚然。当然她跟李东海赤诚相见之时还不知道小孩对他一见钟情这码事，哪里想得到呢。陡直的竹板给他一眼就掰弯了。她跟李赫宰的取向从来也还没撞过，亏得只是欲望，一发其实打不出来的炮火。都以为用后可抛，哪知道志趣相当还成了朋友，倒是从这就能看出来两个李氏相爱的客观可能。话语间还算诚挚地分享着，越发投机，尤其那些过往爱欲的迷惘无处阐发，尽然都倾倒了她这里。细看他状况，笑问他需求，议论着两性，细节处恍惚间，总让她串联起自己的好友来，相似又不同，思虑苦怨件件同很远之前的赫宰相仿。她想当然地就引诱着让遍采众尝，便听东海提到了彼时错身而过的金发男孩，女孩对照时间、细问探察，这人是李赫宰的几率颇大。本来也知道赫宰在历经各种事端之后，难得地对一男孩留过心属了意，只是没查验过具体。这番再向本人查问，这一对上号，心里鼓镲巨响，圈子太小，巧合太多。她一面难免替东海尴尬，一面又决意扮好辅助的角色。确实将李东海所有讯息全然倒卖给李赫宰，知晓以后更是自始至终地鼓动两人相互表白。穿插其间，协助贯串。这循循善诱的优异僚机，中间也有过重大的失误，导偏了航行，惹出纷扰。即使赫宰不怪罪，她也抱愧，又不能怨东海，他不过是跟从前的李赫宰一样，下手迅捷。  
解铃还须系铃人，局面僵持到她以为两相自苦的人都要全然放弃了，反而一击致命后柳暗花明了。当然从历史上分析，只要李赫宰愿意，没有拿不下的，就跟李东海不用出手，风草蜂蝶自然侵袭一般，倒是绝配。又不是无所事事， 她自然懒得再操心，最后的盼望只是这人能少点顾虑，迟早将重担卸净。伤口坦露见光才能愈合结痂，也许也不是什么大事，心牢地缚、苦不愿言而已。  
多年心近的好友是这样，交结又平行，之间像有隐形的绳索牵连，不紧不松，帮助而不束缚。盼他前景如虹，望他通途平畅。自己拥有了什么可贵，希望他也得到了体会；认定了美妙而自己难以触及的，期待他争取到了品尝；碰触到悲凉污糟，祈愿他永不得以感知。也因为是最好的朋友，才知道他忍耐的能力，现下越是动心，越在按捺；更了解他前后思量的习惯，恰是少见的赤忱，才不愿侵害的远离。幸好历史的邪气终究敌不过如今的诚心，上轨疾行。  
也算她自私，判断到合拍妥洽，断定理应器乐和鸣，倾近合一。俗的欲，清的情，样样愿他赢取享受。  
别的不值一惧，只要两人同行。  
她处理完工作，赴约之时堵在高峰期的缓行车辆之间，还发着呆怨恨——那些粗鄙的外人连这样的友谊都只做误解而不取信，又更何况是他们之间迟早要面临的阻截。她常常发现这人世间崇尚颂扬的感情投射到这些群体身上，映照出的光却泛着晦暗的晕，只不予容忍，十足地愚蠢。自己心下更替他难过，或在他醉酒之后流露出难为之时泛泪鼻酸，凭什么需要世界的允许，千万人中竭力生存而已。赫宰自己又还心存别的窒碍，外忧内患，荆天棘地。  
然而其实越困难就越简单，不遁逃而直面，不演绎而承接。李东海足够坚强，李赫宰总会勇敢。  
所以女孩看着赫宰递到眼前的手机屏幕上，两人合照间各式纯粹轻快的笑颜，她明亮的额面上抹出恬淡的笑，嘴角又绷不住地颤抖起来下撇。  
对面的男生还在怡然地滑动手机，左右翻出一堆跟小孩要来的照片和自己的偷拍，语间讲解着拍摄时的情境，景点风光街道风貌。而他的主角日常里的小动作，叙述的无聊故事，频发的口头禅，常常憋不住的憨笑；短信间的文字图片，分享间都喜爱的音乐电影；面目的精致，画作的难堪；欲言又止的隐忍，思虑敏锐的不安，桩桩件件不至于条列清点，都混合在跟她的对话里面，时而不经意地提及阐述。一连串的星点，汇集成湖海。  
自我调侃，耽思沉迷。偶发的夸赞或抨击，内容只有他跟自己。  
杯酒落肚，回身抬头，才朝着女孩颤动的发丝，平了笑意。轻声道，  
“别”，说着话摇头，拍拍她手臂。  
她回应的声音也在战，喷发的烟雾堵上了双眼，吸着鼻涕，轻声嗟叹，  
“我是不是一两年没见过你这样了”，弹着烟的细灰，再道，  
“还是你以前跟别人其实也不是这样的。”  
烟头熄灭的时候总算稳了声音，叼着菜色转而讥笑起来，“是我见你对这些事儿最上心的时候了吧，跟初中生一样的。”她认识他这些年，两人都鄙夷“春闷好难捱，毕竟情深似海”的娇柔造作，大概也是还未体会，只感可笑可哀。  
而此前历经的人事内里污秽腌臜，外观却光艳绚丽，是一滩臭水上飘了油花，曾陷他于不义。踽踽凉凉、摸爬滚打着愤然也终会回归，毕竟人最不能欺哄的就是自己。这不就还是栽在这片清亮明净的海里。需要什么绝美幻境使人难以忘记呢，清澈澄莹而已。  
此刻杯盏空对，男孩持续挂着淡笑不插话。不时还咬着嘴唇划动荧幕上的图景，双人单人，主角怡人，不烦不腻。  
她抬手叩击了桌面，像一口蜜糖汪了心，他这样的痴溺她实在是不习惯。擦净了方才噙上水而晕黑了的眼角，借着酒气朝他喊，  
“I’m right about him, u know,”  
“Just admit it,  
HE’S THE ONE.”  
出国差旅的时差还没倒换，烟酒加持，微醺了一般，情绪冲锋在前，替他混杂旧苦心甜。  
李赫宰笑着同她碰杯应和着，再倒酒的时候听到女孩火机的咔哒，从桌面上捡起来看，两只颜色略有差异的科勒比，西德产的古董货，某一次行在街面上点烟的时候，被东海看到抢了去，咧出干涩的假笑，说跟他一个朋友的是一样的。赫宰眉毛一挑，把人拽进怀里，揉着他后脑勺摇着头笑。两尊小酒壶一样的造型，枣红和银白，可能的确不常见，或者小孩确然敏锐，赫宰知道他那时候不大高兴，毕竟联系方式从名义上讲是女孩帮他要的，值得怀疑。困惑是在乎，关心才谨记。赫宰觉得这顿饭末尾端上的甜汤，咽进嘴里都更甘爽了。  
酒酣耳熟了，桌面的菜盘被女孩腾挪开，收拾出位置来，取出包袋里的礼物。摊开的同时跟他念叨，除了烟跟药，这次有点别的东西。  
听这打趣的语气，男生扶额歪了嘴一声叹。  
果然一板精致包装的纪念版安全套被拍在桌上，四只铝皮的小盒，表皮细致描画出写意的动物斑纹。  
女孩解开封套，掰开来取出一盒，“像这个虎斑的呢，就很适合你们家TIGER.”，眉毛扬起来，献礼一样向他点头。  
看赫宰翻出白眼来却不接，她又点上烟，喷着雾气，继续讪笑，“你能憋我知道，可是他真的不一定能憋。”话闭一个噗嗤，也发声笑，又摊开手。  
“Just go”  
“Just try”  
“他都不行，你真的就完了，哈哈哈”，深交挚友之间的戏闹玩笑。  
“你是酒量变小了，还是时差没倒完呢”，李赫宰这么恫吓着，自己倒也笑，依着她拿了自己的包把东西塞了进去。  
“跟药一样，有备无患，不时之需。”  
声音调小，秘密宣告。  
女孩动作着，把别的各式礼物袋放到他身边，轻悠的男声才从烟雾中蔓延过来，  
“以后别买了。”  
“套吗？”  
“烟。”  
女声顿了一顿，眼目的光收紧，立马回声  
“那以后那些东西我替你寄，别让小孩发现了误会。”  
两人没细谈这茬，点着烟对坐，转开了话题。  
包房内浅白的雾气腾涌着，赫宰知道她讲得是对的，足球场的隐晦表露以后，老虎简直备受鼓舞大张旗鼓，亲吻几乎成了家常便饭，似乎开始不分场合。无人的时候手上动作加速游走，位置又找得准，竟然让自己觉得不易抵挡；时而饭后在校外的街角悠晃着，行到酒店前步履就开始踟躇，压紧了交扣的指缝，意图浅显，只差直接拖拽进去办事；健身房的传统项目——隔帘洗澡——李赫宰已经全然避让了，成了他的趣味表演一样，形同虚设的一张薄布被他不停地翻卷，探头探脑地越过来打量裸身的自己；图书馆里熬书到夜下，他也不管临近期末四处增多的人群，手抚到大腿上就往上爬。  
这都不能算撩拨了，换个人会像直白的骚扰。赫宰不至于羞涩，只是苦笑着拽紧他双手，缠绕手腕，收紧归放。煽风点火的男孩只是嘴上不提，行动全部在做最单纯的勾绕，蓄势待发，急不可耐。  
不知道他这样迫不及待，是不是从前跟别人的时候也是一样的程序。  
“他动作很快的”，李赫宰想到她的提醒。  
更疑惑欲火这样急切地燃放，会不会忍无可忍，重蹈覆辙。毕竟参与的另一方也不必须是自己。  
好友间难得的聚会，席间谈论的大多半却都还是自己身旁可爱的美兽。赫宰同她饮完酒，给她叫好了代驾。结帐出门，肩膀耸在凉夜中，今日天色加倍的阴沉，月亮全然蔽在团云后，疾风若似铜色，狂卷苦味的浑浊。饭店玻璃的门窗上凝结大片的霜，又哐当哐当地被吹颂出冬日的歌谣。寒气逼人刺骨，念起温甜清白的那一团，赫宰举起手机给东海拨电话。  
半日不见而已。  
接起来惯性地出声叫他，赫宰吃了酒，又见了想念的老友，话间提及炫耀的还是喜爱的人，悦然松和到声音都难得的高昂。  
“TIGER！”，泰的声刚发，剩下的音节却堵在了嗓眼里，卡住了像空生出的痰，不上不下。也许抽的烟太多了，喉咙即刻肿胀起来滚烫。  
排除掉外间嘶吼的东风，电磁波持续传送着的是他熟谙的那些妖艳激光下亢奋动荡的乐音，锋利的刺越了耳膜，冲击闷重的头顶，倒是已经替他喊了老虎的名。  
赫宰扬一边嘴角，气息沉下来，哼的一声嗤笑，也不只是向着谁。攥紧手机的指节发白，未发一言，挂断了电话。


End file.
